1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to trailer theft and burglary alarm systems, and more specifically to a theft alarm apparatus and method that is suitable for use with a trailer that has an electric light circuit that makes an electrical connection to a vehicle light circuit through a releasable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unattended trailers of all kinds are often the object of thefts and burglaries. Boat trailers, camper trailers, motorcyle trailers, equipment trailers and other kinds of trailers can be disconnected from an unattended vehicle, reconnected to the trailer hitch of another vehicle, and driven away in a matter of minutes.
Locks and chains provide some protection. However, sophisticated thieves employ metal saws and bolt cutters to cut through these security devices.